Little Heartbeats
by Skeletonkisses
Summary: Sesshomaru wants to cuddle his pregnant brother in the hotsprings! MPREG/YAOI/ONESHOT/Sesshomaru x Inuyasha


Long, silver-white hair drifted along the hot water, as its owner lowered himself down into it. Normally he wasn't the type to do this sort of thing, but a certain someone had changed his mind. That has been happening a lot lately, but oh well. It wasn't bothering him too much. The weather was absolutely perfect tonight anyways, so you could look at the cloudless sky and see all of the starts shining brightly. Not to mention it was a full moon out too! There was no one else around except for those two, so it was so quiet and peaceful. If only it could be this way all the time. At least they don't have to worry about the Shikon jewel shards anymore, and that Naraku was finally gone for good. It was him who kept on stirring up conflict. Because of him, people lost their lives. Saying goodbye was always the hardest thing to do. And no matter how many times you go through it, it doesn't get any easier.. No matter what anyone says.

His golden eyes roamed over the human's body before him, observing every inch and detail that he possibly could. Never before has he seen this form before, so it was a lot to take in. Usually his brother hides during this time every month, so he never got to see this up until now. All of his demonic traits were gone. No ears, fangs, or claws. Even his eyes and hair had changed color, which was now a deep black. It was going to take some time getting use to this, that's for sure. And instead of feeling disgusted, he actually felt...amused. Not like he was going to tease and laugh at him. That would only send him running off again, and chasing him down wasn't something he had on the agenda right now. Especially since he had no clothes on whatsoever. No one else was allowed to see him like this.

He couldn't help but stare at the protruding belly that his brother now wore, wondering if it could get any bigger. It already looked like it was going to explode, the skin stretching beyond its limits. Three little heartbeats... That's what he could hear inside of it, as they all squirmed around in there. It was obvious that each and every one of them wanted out. However, it was still too soon to give birth to them. His hand twitched as he felt the sudden urge to stroke it. These pups were his pride and joy. And he could tell that they were thriving nicely, all nestled up inside their mother's womb. The way he held at it from the bottom made him realize that the sheer weight was giving him a hard time.

Lifting a hand up from the water, the great demon motioned for his mate to join him. "Come here, Inuyasha." He spoke in that soft, deep voice of his. Things between them have gotten a lot better, so he no longer felt the need to get rid of him. Sure the pups may be very precious to him, but the one carrying them also held a special place in his heart. This was his family, and nothing meant more to him than that... Even though things were rocky for a very long time. But all of that was in the past. It was time to forget and move on.

A dark brow twitched as he looked down at himself. How could Sesshomaru stand to look at him like this? Never has he seen someone so huge before! Lugging these three very active pups was taking its toll on his body. It's a whole lot easier going through this pregnancy in his half-demon form, rather than in a weak human body. And oh could they kick the crap out of you! There was a dull ache in his lower back, and his feet even hurt from all of this extra weight in the front. "Must your sperm be just as strong?" He muttered under his breath, while making his way over to the steamy water. Can he get in without tripping and falling? You can't exactly be graceful this far along into pregnancy.

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side once hearing that. "If I remember correctly, it was you who initiated the love making..." It takes two people, so putting all the blame onto one person wasn't really fair. The last thing he wanted to do was argue with him on such a perfect night, which is why he motioned for him yet again to get in the water. Well he didn't want to be enjoying this all by himself. They came here in hopes it'll help with his brother's aching body.

Sighing, Inuyasha dipped a foot into the water, noticing that it was just right. If it was too hot, then he wouldn't be able to sit in there for too long. His long black hair blew back as he felt a cool breeze, causing him to shiver slightly. Okay, so maybe he shouldn't be stalling so much here. "But I never expected to get this in return for it..." It wasn't the morning sickness, mood swings, or cravings that gave it away. In fact, he was able to smell them all from within him. Nothing got passed his nose! That is why he tried to avoid said father for as long as possible, not knowing how he would react to it. From day one he hated both hanyo's and humans, so you couldn't blame him for being so nervous and careful.

Anything could have happened.

"Hm. But it is a lovely gift, is it not? They will have a much better childhood than you did. Is that not wonderful?" The demon felt confused as to why his younger brother still seemed to be upset about this. Was receiving another family not good enough for him? Either way, it was his job to take care of him and their unborn pups.

Onyx eyes softened then. That did sound pretty amazing, knowing they would be giving them a much better life. One that they deserved more than anything else. They will have both parents to go to, and won't have to struggle taking care and raising themselves. "Their blood smells very strong. Think...the human part of me got pushed out of their genes?" It would make sense, since a half-breed and full-blooded demon mixed together. And demons' blood was always much more stronger, thus overpowering everything else.

That didn't seem to be too far fetched actually. He really wouldn't doubt it if that were to happen. "I would like to feel them. Get in the water, Inuyasha." He said again. Being the father and all, he had every right to bond with them before they were born. His eyes were practically glued to the growing belly, now wondering the same thing. If they really are pure-blooded demons, then that was going to make him feel even more proud than he already was.

Sighing in defeat, Inuyasha stuck his other foot into the water and made his way over to him. He could just feel his gaze on that specific part of his body, making him feel sort of uncomfortable. But this is someone who has seen his naked, pregnant body before many times, so there was no judging involved. "You could ask in a much better way, ya know." He said, lowering himself right next to the demon lord. It was creepy how he always wanted to molest his stomach, but he never pushed him away. It could be worse. A total stranger could be doing this to him. Now that would be the day when he pushes someone away from him.

They lived in the middle of nowhere though.

Almost immediately, Sesshomaru placed a clawed hand against the stretched skin. His fingertips trailed down the middle of it, and stopped once he felt the pushed-out bellybutton. When did that happen? His gaze fell down to peer at it through the water. Guess it has been a while since they were able to be this close with each other. To think these pups weren't even ready yet. "You carry them beautifully..." He spoke in a voice too quiet for any normal person to hear.

"Keh! I'm not beautiful." Only women and girly things were considered as such. And he refused to be clumped together with those things. No need to take away even more of his dignity. The hanyo has been very stubborn during this entire journey, which wasn't a shocker to anyone. It was actually expected that he would give everyone a hard time over this.

Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around his waist to bring him in much closer, his other hand caressing at the bulge that shifted slightly due to the pups being as active as ever. It must really hurt in this human body of his. Oh well, he won't get it even if he tries to explain what he meant by that. That is why he let out a sigh himself, deciding to let it drop. "Just focus on relaxing. It would be bad if you were to strain yourself..."

Inuyasha looked away from him then. "Right. All that matters are the pups..." Sometimes he didn't really feel loved, since he didn't get the attention he deserved. Here he was giving up his body so that they could grow at a normal and healthy rate, and what was he getting in return for it? Nothing. It was hard going through this process, and so he should be treated a whole lot better. His brother was never affectionate with him... And that is what bothered him the most.

His eyebrows scrunched together then. Well that was rather odd. "Do not think I slept with you for the heck of it, foolish brother..." As if he would just give away his innocence like that to someone he didn't hold any feelings towards. It was just harder for him to express them. He didn't know how to be affectionate. But he was trying though! Wasn't that what mattered the most? Inuyasha shouldn't expect too much out of him right away. This is how he has always been. You can't just expect someone to change over night. It just didn't work out that way. It actually irritated him that he would say such a thing after everything they have been through.

He simply shrugged his shoulders. A hug or kiss would be nice on the days when he's having a really hard time... Anything to take his mind off of all the aches and pains all throughout his body. A tiny foot was jabbed right into his ribs then, and he couldn't help but flinch. How does something so small have that much strength? It often freaked him out. Surely this wasn't normal...right? "You were gone for a while this time. When will you be leaving again? You can't seem to stay for more than a few days at a time. Am I...really that unbearable?"

Sesshomaru's patience was wearing thin at this point. "I have to keep all the demons away from our home. We both know you cannot fight in your condition. Not only have your movements slowed down drastically, but you could potentially harm the pups...or worse. Do you really want to risk losing them?" He may complain a lot, but he really did love them all very much. This was their shot at being a true family for the first time in their lives.

"Of course I don't want them to die!" The thought alone disturbed him. These pups really did deserve the best. Inuyasha placed his hand against the side of his stomach and rubbed at it in a soothing manner. If he were to lose them, it would crush hi. His heart would break beyond repair over such a huge loss.

"Then sit back and let me protect you." His tone of voice was firm, but he didn't raise it once to yell at him. The whole point of coming here was to get him nice and relaxed. Stressing so much wasn't good for either one of them, and could cause complications.

Inuyasha lowered his head. These human emotions always got to him, and he hated it so much! His eyes had even disappeared behind his bands! "Tch. I never thought I would hear those words come right out of your mouth. The same one that spewed about how much you despised me and wanted to get rid of me my whole existence..." He mumbled. Hearing his brother say that made his heart pound in his chest. Finally he didn't have to fight him anymore.

Sesshomaru wasn't going to deny any of that, for it was true. "..." He grabbed a hold of his chin and tilted his head back so that they could lock gazes with each other, noticing a look of hurt and sadness written all over his face. Affection was what he wanted, huh? Then so be it. He will prove to him that this wasn't just some game to him. That how he felt was real. That is why he felt himself leaning in little by little, and didn't stop until their lips touched. He wasn't good at dishing out love and attention, but at least he was putting a lot of effort into it. Anything to keep from crying, which looked like something he was about to do. And he definitely did not want to deal with something like that.

"...?!" This caught him off guard, which is why his eyes widened at first. And it felt like his heart was about to jump right out of his chest. They were actually kissing! It almost seemed too good to be true. They haven't done this in what feels like forever. Maybe all he needed to do all along was to just talk to him. They may be half-brothers, but that didn't change the fact that he loved him. It took a long time to accept this, but when he did, he couldn't stay away from him. Let's just say the great demon lord was very shocked upon hearing this confession. Turns out he felt the same way as well, and had too much pride to say it out loud. Now things were different, and in a good way at that!

Inuyasha's eyes closed, deciding to kiss him back before it was too late. He would hate to lose such a perfect opportunity like this. Others may frown upon this sort of relationship, but their opinions didn't matter to them. The only thing they cared about was their own happiness. Maybe he should be easier on his brother, knowing he was trying his very best to keep all potential danger away from him and their unborn pups. Sitting up on his knees, he pressed his body against him as much as he possibly could. This made his belly press into Sesshomaru's flat and muscular one. He wasn't going to let this end so soon.

The feeling of their pups kicking against his stomach was rather strange. It wasn't enough to make him understand what it was like to have all of that movement inside of him though. He will never know how painful or uncomfortable it could be. That this kept a person up at night, and prevented them from laying in different positions. To him it all may feel pretty amazing, but not the one who is pregnant. He grasped at his waist, slipping his tongue into Inuyasha's mouth to deepen the kiss. He may not have much experience with this stuff, but he could at least try his best... Because he also didn't want this to end yet.

But nothing could last forever.

A kiss can only last so long before you need to stop for air. Despite running low on oxygen, he continued anyways. It's not like he was going to pass out or anything like that. This is the closest they have been in so long, so you couldn't blame him for feeling this way. His hands ran through the long, silver-white hair as he enjoyed how soft it was. _'To think we have come this far. We go from hating each other's guts and wanting the other to die, to this. I never thought Sesshomaru was capable of being this way. It's...a nice change.'_ He thought.

Having some more brains than his brother, Sesshomaru was the first one to pull away. He really didn't feel like carrying his unconscious body out of the water and bringing him back home. "Slow down. We cannot do anything dirty in here..." He spoke quietly, letting his tongue glide along his bottom lip to gather up his lover's saliva.

Inuyasha couldn't help but pout when he heard that. Guess this was the wrong place to make out in after all. But he should have known better. "Promise me...we can continue later on?" It didn't have to end here. And hopefully they really can pick up where they left off.

"Ah..." It was clear how important this was to him. And they can continue this later on! For tonight...he was all his. "Later then. For now let's just enjoy our time in here..." He murmured. This time meant a lot to him, and he has actually been looking forward to it.

"..." Moving a little closer, he shifted himself so that he was sitting in Sesshomaru's lap and laid his head against his chest. It was really nice to just be like this, what with the atmosphere being so quiet and relaxing... Why would anyone want to leave it so soon? Might as well make the best of this time spent together. "I love you..." He said, his cheeks turning a soft pink color.

These words weren't something he was use to hearing. It's why he didn't know how to react to it. Using one hand to support hi, he used his other to stroke at the hanyo's belly. When was the last time he was able to unwind like this? His eyes closed while leaning back against the stone wall, letting the warmth overcome him. "You know how I feel..." It was hard for him to say those exact same words right back at him, even though he honestly felt that way. Sesshomaru was in love with his brother, and couldn't wait for their pups to be born. Life seemed to be going so perfectly well right now. Like nothing could come around and ruin it. There was no longer anyone standing in the way of them.

This was his life... His family!


End file.
